Zachary
Zachary is a telepathic witch and a former student at Magic School. His power of telepathy is extremely powerful. He was responsible for summoning the Headless Horseman in an attempt to be free of Magic School. He was initially thought of as a villain, however, the Charmed Ones quickly realized that he was just a scared and angry kid whose feelings were being overlooked by the people who were meant to help him. History Magic School Over the course of his student years, he was played by his fellow students and has tried to tell Gideon about his problems with the school and how much he wanted to leave, but Gideon was, unfortunately, not listening. In the end he used his telepathic abilities to cause troubles around the school to make Gideon suffer by conjuring up the Headless Horseman to behead the teachers and cast an eternal night spell on the school, amongst other havoc. Later, he used Piper's power of molecular immobilization, to freeze the students and kidnap Piper's head to lure Prue and Paige into a trap and get them out of his plot of revenge. After he had the Headless Horseman cut off Prue, Piper, and Paige's heads (only because he wanted them out of his way), he went straight after Gideon and used Gideon's own telekinetic powers to point an athame at his throat. But the sisters managed to reattach their heads to their bodies and stop him in time. After some reasoning with him, he gave up the thought of killing Gideon and was returned to his family, much to his delight. Prue offered to bind his powers because he said he had a hard time accepting who he was, but in the end, he decided to keep them. Powers and Abilities * Basic Powers ** Spell Casting: The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. ** Potion Making: The ability to brew potions. ** Scrying: The ability to locate or person or object with the use of a scrying crystal, a map, and sometimes other tools. * Active Powers ** Telepathy: The ability to sense and manipulate the thoughts of other beings. Zachary only demonstrated mind-reading and power-replication with his telepathy. * Sub Powers ** Power Replication: The ability to access and duplicate the power of others. Thanks to the teachings of Magic School, Zachery learned to use telepathy to access the powers of other magical beings. ** Immunity: '''The ability to be immune to powers, spells, or potions. Zachery is only immune to the powers he replicates from others. *Replicated Powers' **'Astral Projection:' To project an image and shield himself from suspicion. In astral form he could use Piper's freezing power, and his real body was awake in Magic School. (replicated from Mrs. Winterbourne) **'Shapeshifting:' To impersonate Prue and get close to Gideon. (replicated from Slick) **'Molecular Immobilization:' To freeze the students. (replicated from Piper Halliwell) **'Telekiness:' To try to kill Gideon with an athame. (replicated from Gideon) **'Conjuration:''' To summon the Headless Horseman and other entities. (replicated from Herman) Category:Magical beings Category:Witches Category:Magic School Students Category:Innocents Category:Characters